Lost
by seaweedbrain2000
Summary: Annabeth is kidnapped by some demigod survivors of Kronos' army. They blame her for Kronos/Luke's destruction/death. It is up to Percy to save her. Can he accomplish it and save both his life and Annabeth's? Read and find out! Rated T because I'm kind of paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost: Ch. 1**

**This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Because I am a stickler about grammar, spelling and vocabulary, the chapters might take a while to update because I will revise and edit two or three times. However, I hope the end product will be worth it! The chapters might be short because I am short on time, but please don't judge me on that! I have lots of ideas for this story so there will probably be lots of chapters! Special thanks to wisegirl2000 for inspiring me. **

Annabeth

Percy was late. He was supposed to be at our apartment at 7:30, yet here I was at 8, still waiting. I waited for another fifteen minutes and at 8:15, he walked in the door, hair unruly, shirt untucked. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into dracena on Fifth." Go figure. "That's okay." "Give me ten minutes and then we can go." Percy and I were supposed to go to Central Park that evening. Exactly twelve minutes later, we were strolling down Fifth Avenue, watching for sisters of the dracena that Percy killed earlier. You never know.

Once we entered Central Park, we strolled aimlessly through the paths, looking at lakes and ponds, finally stopping at the boat pond. The boat pond was most probably Percy's favorite place in the park. He loved watching the intricate model boats zip across the pond as if they were flying. I had to admit, it is a rather intriguing spectacle. Unfortunately, by the time we got there, most of the children had gone, and the remaining ones were packing up. Not surprising, considering the time. When the last child left, Percy made a fake pout. "Not fair. I didn't even get to see the boats!" was the vocal accompaniment to this facial expression. "Seaweed Brain, we got here late! It's not the children's fault!", was my retort. "Okay, okay, we can go home now.", he said, giving me a light peck on the cheek.

I remember that evening like yesterday. It was the last evening that Percy and I had together before he had to come and rescue me. How embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost: Ch. 2**

**I really need to thank blue pikmin-chan! First reviewer and follower! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! This chapter is a little longer. Enjoy!**

****Percy

The morning after our lovely outing in Central park, I awoke, expecting to find Annabeth next to me. As you may well have guessed, she wasn't there. I thought she may have gotten up early, but realized that was not the case when I saw the scorch marks on the edge of the bed. Generally speaking, getting up early does not involve scorch marks. So I figured she had been taken. Naturally, I almost had a heart attack then and there.

After changing quickly, I rushed out the door, and whistled for Blackjack. New York traffic in the morning? Not exactly the quickest way to find your missing wife. Flying over New York traffic? Much better. When Blackjack appeared, I told him to go to Olympus. _Why, boss? _"Annabeth is missing. Now, go!" We soared over Manhattan towards the Empire State Building. Upon arrival, I thanked Blackjack, and walked inside. "600th floor, please." "I'm sorry, sir. There is no 600th floor. " "I'm Percy Jackson." "Here's the key card." When Annabeth was redesigning Olympus, I often came with her after I had finished my shift at a local marine park, so the guards knew me.

When I got to the throne room, I found Poseidon and Zeus playing a video game, and Athena musing over a book. When Athena looked up and saw me, she said, "Why are you here? And where is my daughter?" "I am here to ask for help because your daughter was kidnapped." Poseidon interjected, "Kidnapped? Now how did a daughter of Athena get kidnapped?" "I don't know.", I replied. "But I need you to help me look for her." Poseidon and Athena agreed, after much argument. We figured out that Annabeth was being held in an underground cavern by some of Kronos' surviving demigod servants. From what we could overhear before they saw us and we had to destroy the image, they blamed her for Kronos/Luke's destruction/death, and they wanted to get their revenge. They hadn't said anything about killing her, but you can never be too careful.

The conversation that followed, well, it revealed that finding Annabeth wasn't as easy as journeying to a secret cavern, killing a bunch of evil demigods, and rescuing Annabeth. In fact, compared to the task ahead of me, that seemed as easy as 1, 2, 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, but please don't kill me if I don't. I appreciate the support blue pikmin-chan and MillyGlassWing! You have no idea how much! I'm not one of those "no reviews, no story" authors but positive reviews definitely keep me going!**

Annabeth

Okay. So I was not at home when I woke up. What else was new? I really wondered how someone had managed to kidnap me and both Percy and I had slept through it. It was kind of dark, but there was enough light for me to see that I was in the trunk of a car. I wondered how much time I had until my oxygen ran out. Ironically, just then, the car pulled to a stop. The trunk opened and I was faced with two men, around my age, maybe a little younger. One was tall and fat, and the other was short and skinny. "Are you Annabeth Chase?", the tall one asked. "Yes.", I replied. Then, something hit my head, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, again, not at home. I wasn't in the trunk anymore. I was in a small, unpleasant-smelling room, chained with handcuffs to a bedpost. Of course, in the nature of kidnapping, I wasn't on the bed, I was on the floor. The two men appeared in the doorway. This time, the short one spoke first. "It's your fault Kronos didn't rise. You ruined everything." The the tall one spoke. "Our parents forgot us. Kronos was our only way of getting revenge. Until now." "And just how do you plan to get revenge on your parents?" They grinned evilly. "With you." I had a bad feeling about this.

As it turns out, my hunch was right. They only fed my once a week, twice every other week. In the beginning, I thought, every day that Percy would come to rescue me. As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned to months, and I grew skinnier and weaker, I began to lose faith in him. I thought that he would have come to get me by then. I thought at least _someone _would have come to save me by then, Percy or not. Unfortunately, he was all I had to keep me going. So, when the men tortured me, beat me, deprived me of sleep and food, I thought 'be strong for Percy, be strong for Percy'. That, I think, kept me alive. He was always my rock, there for me when I needed him, and vice versa. But this time, I _really _needed him. Eventually, I realized that Percy would never abandon me, and that finding me was probably just like everything else in a demigod's life: complicated.

Don't underestimate a Seaweed Brain husband.


	4. AN (PLEASE READ)

**I forgot a disclaimer on the last two chapters , so here it is: **

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, Rick Riordan does. There will be a chapter later tonight, just wanted to get this up. **

**-seaweedbrain2000**


End file.
